Cute oneshots!
by Nekothorn
Summary: A bunch of CUTE Mai & Naru one-shots! Plz don't hesitate to review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Candy

**Hey! This is a bunch of little one-shots between Mai and Naru! Hope you like reading them as much as I love writing them! :)** **Oh and this is after Naru comes back from England 3**

Candy

**Mai's POV:**

It was another day at SPR, the usual, phone calls, a couple of clients, Bou-san, Ayako, John, and Yasu stop by, paper work, getting Naru his tea, more phone calls, and more getting Naru his tea. Except today I had bought a bag of this yummy candy named Sugar Sticks, they are these really small good tasting hard candy sticks that are the size of your pinky finger that come in a lot of flavors. I was on the phone with a client while nibbling at a strawberry stick, my favorite flavor, when Lin-san came out of his office and grabbed his coat off of the coat rack. I gave him a questioning look and he walked over and grabbed a pen and paper off my desk and wrote something down on it and slid it over my desk, his face as stoic as ever.

It said: _Madoka and I are going out to dinner. Please don't tell Naru. _I grabbed the paper and set my sugar stick down and grabbing the pen out of Lin-san's hand **(A/N: not rudely, Lin handed it to her. Just thought that had to be said hehehe, don't want Mai looking like a brute!)**, while still talking to the woman on the other line, and wrote:

_Awwwwww you sound like a little kid whos sneaking out of his room._ To which he just rolled his eyes, so I continued:

_Okay, you can count on me Lin-san! I won't tell Naru about your date. _I giggled while he stared at me for a second before smiling gratefully to which I smiled back but quickly jumped in surprised as the woman on the phone rudely asked why I giggled in the middle of her "very important statement of her death-defying ghost problem," which actually is her hearing noises and feeling cold spots. Lin-san walked out of the door 3 minutes before Naru walked out of his office door labeled CEO. I hung up the phone as Naru made his way over to my desk.

"That was a client asking for help," I said as I fixed my desk up while he stood in front of my desk.

**Naru's POV:**

"That was a client asking for help," she said moving papers around her desk as if she was busy. I noticed she quickly shoved a small stick-like thing in her mouth and chewed and swallowed it, while shoving a bag in her lap. I raised an eyebrow, placing my hands on the desk and asked, "Mai, what do you have in your lap?"

Her head shot up, surprised with red lips, and quickly saying, "nothing!" I gave her a disbelieving look and swiftly moved over to her right side and kneeled. I looked down at her lap and saw her hands wrapped tightly around what looked like a small bag. I reached for the bag but she moved them to her left thigh, I looked up at her now slightly red face, her eyes big and curious. God, she was so pretty, whether she knew it or not.

"Mai, what are those," I sighed as I closed my eyes. "Sugar Sticks," her voice soft and innocent. I open my eyes to she her warm cinnamon brown eyes staring at me, curiosity swirling in them as she had the bag in front of her angled at me. "Want one," she asked, her beautiful face still holding that luscious red color.

"No Mai. They're too sweet and stupid for me and you know it," she looks a little disappointed and I sigh again. The next time I look up she has her puppy dog look on. Her big questioning brown eyes boring into mine threatening to spill over with tears, her lower lip quivering, the look kills me every time.

I sigh **(A/N: Naru seems to sigh a lot hehehe) **and look at the bag, "fine." She suddenly squeals but stops and looks down at the bag somewhat disappointed, she looks very concentrated on a certain though which makes me raise my eyebrow again. "Whats your favorite flavor," I sit there staring. _Thats what she got all disappointed about? This girl..._

"Guess," I say wondering what color she would think my favorite flavor is. I watched her amused at her facial expressions, she wrinkled her nose and twisted her face in many goofy ways, making me wanting to chuckle at her which I didn't dare to do. She suddenly slid a blue sugar stick in my mouth, surprising me. My tongue swirls around the candy then after a while I bit it in half, I finally noticed her watching me. She blushed and looked down at the bag, "why blueberry?"

"Um...it reminds me of your eyes," she replies shyly, her red lips moving in a hypnotizing way. I finally couldn't take it and I leaned up and captured her red strawberry tasting lips in a chaste kiss.

Her eyes widen but she reacts immediately and presses her lips to mine. I place a hand on her neck and lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gasped and thats when I slipped my tongue into her delicious mouth.

**Mai's POV:**

He slips his blueberry tasting tongue into my mouth as I gasp. After a while the need for air was greater than kissing, but right as he was about to move away and brake the kiss, he pushed something from his mouth to mine.

I taste it, the blueberry stick! He pulls away and smirks obviously pleased with the blush on my face which is close to making a strawberry jealous.

He doesn't move to getup but instead he leans down to my ear and whispers, "you're wrong again, as usual Mai. My favorite flavor is grape."

He then stands up and silently moves to his office door. As he walks in his office he looks back at my red face and smirks, closing the door.

"NARCISSIST!"

**Good, yes? No? Maybe? So? Okay well I'll try to update as soon as I can :) Please do review, tell me whatchya think? How can I make it better? :) Next one-shot: **_**Clumsiness! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Clumsiness

**Alrighty! Lots 'o' people like one-shot #1 Soooooooo heres #2! Enjoy! Please review! Thank you!**

Clumsiness

**Mai's POV:**

"Oh nooo! I'm late! Naru is gonna kill me," I was running from school and on my way to work, once again late. But I had a perfect explanation!

I could see the SPR office up the street when a hot dog cart vendor pushed his cart right in front of me causing me to fall with the cart along with the hot dogs, buns, mustard, ketchup, relish and the rest of the toppings on me.

"I'm so sorry young lady! I didn't see you," the cart vendor heaved the cart off of me and helped me up, the hot dogs and buns rolling off me, but the rest stayed stained on my clothes. _Good thing I didn't change out of my school clothes and into my normal clothes at school!_

He grabbed a waste bin and started throwing the hot dogs and buns into it with a frown on his face. "Oh, its okay, I never saw you either so its my fault," I help him throw it all away. When we stood up I finally noticed what he looked like** (A/N: Wow Mai, you seriously didn't notice what this dude looked like? Haha) **, I hadn't gotten a good look because I was too embarrassed to look at him. **(A/N: …...Oh...sorry lol ) **

He was an old man, grey hair, wrinkles boring into his tired face. Kind, soft understanding almost black eyes. His clothes were a simple brown t-shirt with blue jeans and leather boots with an apron. He looked at his watch and mumbled something then sighed. I finally realized I was still late!

I dash off in the direction of the office still with the onions, mustard, ketchup, relish and cheese on me. I whip the door to the office open as I hear Naru's voice, "you're late again Mai."

I sigh and head to the kitchen, momentarily forgetting I look like a mess. Making Naru's tea always made me forget about the bad things that happened that day or week, it somehow in a weird way is comforting, to know no matter what changes or happens Naru and Lin-san will still be the same.

I smile at the thought as I carry the tray out of the kitchen with the warm tea on it. I knock on Lin-san's door and hear a grunt amongst the clacking keys on his computer's keyboard. I open the door and set his tea next to his computer. He looks up to thank me but stops short, his eyes slightly widen.

"I had an accident with a hot dog street vendor, take a good long look Lin-san," I say as his eyes go back to normal and he nods, mumbling a "thank you Mai-san." I walk out thinking how nice it is that he calls me Mai-san and not Taniyama-san anymore.

I knock on Naru's door, again as usual hear a grunt of approval, and I walk in. I close my eyes as I walk to his desk and place his tea down.

I open my eyes right when Naru turns around to sip his tea but stops when I come into his vision.

Same as Lin-san, his eyes widen only a fraction but go back into their normal emotionless gaze. His eyes trail up and down my figure, taking in the onions, mustard, ketchup, relish and cheese.

"And is this why you were late again Mai," he raises and eyebrow and waves his hand towards my body as I turn red.

I remember my perfect explanation before the hot dog incident, "well..um...at first I had to stay a little after school because," and it was...

"b-because there was a monkey in my locker," and there it was, my perfect explanation.

He stares at me in disbelief, "Mai, I highly doubt there was a monkey in your locker. First off, your school lockers are locked and only you know your locker combination. Second off, monkeys do not exist in Japan, maybe in zoos but I highly doubt someone could sneak a shreaking monkey out of a zoo and into your locked locker and keep everything in order in any matter of time."

I stare in disbelief, _damn, maybe it wasn't the perfect explanation, _I scratch the back of my head and pull an onion out of my hair.

I hear Naru sigh and I look up at him, he gets out of his seat and walks over to me in his condescending way.

"N-Naru," I squeek as he leans down, his breath blowing on my ketchup splotched face. My heart races faster as he leans closer, then he licks right below my bottom lip. His gaze bores into my eyes as ge smirks and whispers, "you had a bit of ketchup there...and here."

He suddenly catches my lips in a sweet kiss but as soon as my brain reacts he pulls away smirking. I go to yell at him but his hand reaches for my chest, I turn bright red as I'm frozen to the spot, waiting to see what happens.

I watch his hand as it creeps closer to my chest and his fingers brush the material his hand dashes as my bow and he pulls out a hot dog.

_Oh god! I thought he was going to do something else! Whoooo._

He throws it in the garbage and turns around and walks back to his desk, "clean yourself up and chenge your clothes Mai."

I turn beat red and mumble a "jerk" as I walk out. I head to the small little bathroom and I turn the water in the sink on and then I remembered about my clothes, so I head back to my desk in no hurry. I get my clothes but then I realized I still had the sink water on. I turned around and bolted to the bathroom, only problem was, I didn't make it to the bathroom. Instead I ran into a squishy but hard black clad thing. But it lost it's balance and we ended up falling with it's arms around me.

I look up into it's face and it just so happened to be my boss, with tea split over both of us, "the tea was cold," he whispered. He just stared at me with his always stoic face. I finally notice our position as I sit up, me straddling him.

I stammer an apology as I try getting off him but his strong arms wrap around my waist as he sits up too. We sit there staring at each other until I got tired of it and in a daze I leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

He sat there stunned for a bit until he leaned down and kissed me, not a chaste kiss either but a passionate kiss, heated. Between kisses he whispered in a husky voice, "I'm" kiss "actually" kiss "quite" kiss "fond of" kiss "your" kiss "clumsiness."

While unbeknownst to the two hormone induced teens Lin had walked out of his office right in the middle of their intense makeout session, a subtle smile played on his lips. _Finally Noll. _The smile that once layed on his lips disappeared at the thought of it just had to be him to find them like this **(A/N: Poor Lin)**. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, knowing Madoka would want a picture, and took a quick picture of the scene which thankfully neither teen noticed.

He sent the picture to Madoka and walked as fast as he could to the door careful not to interrupt the two lovers. He was walking out the door when he got a text message, it read:

_OMG! FINALLY! I'M SOOO HAPPY! XD OH! I LOVE THAT SMILEY FACE! Hey, text me when u get 2 the resturnt, dont wnt u late for our 3__rd__ dte! Luv y hun! 3_

He chuckled, he never knew how he could read her texts.

**Sorry, this one was long. Took me FOREVER to type it. But I hope you like it! It was kinda hard to keep Lin and Naru in character, but hopefully I managed it! This one-shot just had Mai's POV is that kool? Do you guys like Naur's view too? I do! XD but I though Mai's would be best this time! :D It will do that, change the POVs :) I like putting other pairings in the stories XD and also please review!** NEXT ONE-SHOT: TRAPS!


	3. Chapter 3: Traps

**Okay! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! DX I was soo busy this week! Wow, lots and lots 'o' ppl likes this! SWEETNESS! Hope you guys enjoy! And please remember REVIEW! :D Thanks! 3**

Traps

**Mai's POV:**

"Help! Someone please!" I called out but no one replied. _I'm dead, no one can hear me from all the way down here!_

Theres a perfect explanation for all this...** (A/N: Oh boy, Mai and her "Perfect Explanations" lol )**

_Flashback_

"_Takigawa, you and Matsuzaki go place protective charms around the house. John, you and Ms. Hara go and and search the house again, Lin and yasuhara go interview the maids and the rest of employees." Naru ordered as he turned to look at the files._

_Bou-san and Ayako left without a word, probably happy to get alone time. Masako stayed and smiled sweetly and said, "you know Naru, you can call me Masako." But he just ignored her _**(A/N: HAHA! I like Masako but I HATE how she is always after Naru! gah! Lol ) **_and carried on with what he was doing. She huffed as she walked out with John at her heels._

"_Poor John," I mumbled sympathetically gazing at the door they just left out of. Then it hit me, its only me and Naru left. I blushed at the thought and looked at him, he was looking at a file while leaning against the table. "Ne-Naru, what do you want me to do," I asked feeling a bit lazy, "I feel lazy not doing anything."_

_He looked up and raised his eyebrow, "you could get me some tea. Wow Mai, I never would have thought you'd ever feel lazy after all the hours you spent doing nothing at the office."_

_I shot up, angry as ever and glared at the black obsessed man as he looked back down at his book, "I do loads of things at the office, you self-centered, narcissistic, pig-headed, jerk!" With that I stomped out of the room._

"_I can't believe that guy! Who does he think he is! That american guy with the huge head? Whats his name...Jay...what is it?...Leo...Lemon...Leno...Jay Leno! Yeah, does he think hes Jay Leno? Well he isn't!" I turned a bunch of corners not paying attention as I ranted about Naru's swelled head._

_When I finally ran into a wall I remembered people have gotten lost in this mansion and began heading back the way I came...if I can remember where that is._

_It felt like hours wandering the halls of __Shigeko Mansion, the fifth biggest mansion in the world. Suddenly I heared a noise, almost like crying. I look over to see a little girl in a white dress with long brown hair, curled in a ball crying._

"_Hello? Are you okay? I'm Mai, is there something wrong," I reached out but as I touch her hunched shoulder my hand passes through it. I stand there bent over watching with wide eyes filled with horror as the girl stopped crying and slowly turned her head._

_As she continues turning her head I notice her body wasn't moving and her head was turning like an owl's. Her face was bloodied and looked as though someone splashed acid on it, an eyeball hanging from it's socket. Her total expression and aura demonic. _

_I begged my body to move, legs to run, hand to pull back, lungs to scream and eyes to close. But I stood frozen at the stop by fear, lungs constricting painfully with every breath._

_Her hand comes up to my shoulder like how I had my hand on hers, or more like how I planned to but my hand was currently __**in **__her shoulder._

_Her hand slides slowly up my neck and to my cheek, sending shivers down my spine and every hair on my neck to stand up. Her hand runs through my hair until it takes a handful of it and drags me._

_All I can feel is my back begin to bleed after be drags down millions of stairs and across thousands of rooms._

_All I see is the moving wooden ceiling changing until my head collided with something hard and heavy, and I blacked out._

_End Flashback_

And thats how I ended up here, in a dark, tall, dirty hole with only God knows what. I rub my head where a knot has already formed from being knocked out. I sighed and decided that I should try to yell again. I filled my lungs with as much air that could fit and screamed on the top of my lungs,

SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME! IT'S MAI! I'M IN A DARK HOLE! HEEEEEEEELLP!

I fell to my knees breathing heavily staring at the top of the hole, hopeful that someone heard my cry for help. Suddenly I heard footsteps, running footsteps. I smile as they made their way to the top of the hole.

"Mai," I heard a all too familiar voice, how it talks in a condescending way.

"Naru!"I screamed happy just to hear anyone's voice, a smile forming from ear to ear.

"Mai are you alright," he asked, was that concern in his voice? _Noooooo! This is Naru!_

**Naru's POV:**

I look around the small well, _of course, Mai has to always fall down __**something**__, _I grab a piece of rope and tie it to a post surrounding the hole and tie the other end around my waist.

I head down and right as I get to the bottom I motion to Mai to come over. She walks over and I wrap my hand around her waist and pull her closer so she is tight against me. I enjoy her blush as I wrap her arms around my waist and murmur a 'hold on'. I suddenly hear a malicious giggle coming from above us and I look up. A little girl with long black hair with a bloody acid-burnt face cuts the rope with her bare hand and walks away.

The rope falls at our feet as we stare up at the spot where the girl once stood, disbelief and horror written all over Mai's face.

"I-I saw th-that g-g-girl bef-fore," she whispered as she shakes with silent cries, her head buried in my chest. "Sh-she w-was the o-one that dr-dragged me d-down here," she hiccups as she tries saying the sentence, obviously she is trying to cover up that it was hard for her to say it.

I hesitantly wrap my arms around her, trying to comfort her so she can tell me what happened is the best solution. Also it breaks my heart every time she cries.

After a moment of standing there rubbing small circles in her side and shoulder blade **(A/N: his arms are wrapped around her and his hands end up there so he just rubbed circles with his hands :) okay? :D ) **She stopped crying and she stepped away, a beautiful blush graced her cheeks.

I unwrap the rope from around my waist and grab her wrist and lead her to a wall and gentle pulled her down with me to sit. Even in the dim lighting I could still see her wince when she tried sitting and when her back hit the wall.

"Are you hurt," I ask after she sat down beside me, my eyes never leaving hers as she looked somewhat flustered.

"N-no," yep, shes hurt. "Where," I ask moving her arms up over her head and twisting them **(A/N: not in painful ways just to see if she has injures anywhere on her arms kk? :D )**, inspecting them.

She blushed even more whispered, "my stomach, back, and knee."

I decided the best route for this was, "shirt, off." I knew there was a slight coloring of my cheeks as I said that, but thankfully Mai is oblivious sometimes and she probably couldn't see it. Though I did enjoy her fierce blush, that reached as far as below her shirt collar.

"W-WH-WHA-WHAAAAAT?" Ahhh predictable Mai. "You heard me. Shirt, off. There is no other way Mai," I said knowing fighting her with reason always wins.

She blushed even harder, if possible, but she nodded none the less. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. I looked at her topless body for a moment, her collar bone didn't stick out too far as to be called 'boney' but it didn't sink in as to be called 'chunky'. Her arms also weren't neither boney nor chunky and they weren't bulky with muscle but just average. Her chest, well her chest had a rather amusingly black lacy bra concealing most of it but she didn't have too small of breasts or too big. Perfect. Her stomach wasn't chunky she didn't have 'rolls' but she _did _have a somewhat outline of abs.

_Does she work out? _"...hmmm do you work out," I froze, my eyes going wide. Did I say that? Oh god no, what is she going to say? I wish I could just take that back!

I wait for her reply in silence, I could see her face, as red as I've ever seen it, eyes huge, mouth slightly open with a stunned expression on it.

"Uh-uh-um...well not re-really. I guess I kinda do on accident. I sorta have to run a lot from school to work so..." she stops and watches me intently, anticipating my next move I suppose.

I look over her body again this time for wounds **(A/N: You know hes checking her out again too XD ) **

After I inspected her front torso, I moved to her back, where it began to scab. I just remembered, She never told me what happened.

"Mai, what happened? You said that girl from before was the who dragged you down here, is that correct," I ask turning her towards me after checking her back out, making my voice softer. _Sadly, now its coming more naturally to make my voice softer._

She nodded and told me of how she was dragged around the house. _That would explain the blood on the floors I found trailing down here and her scrapped back with some splinters in it and her ruined shirt. _She starts hiccuping as she finishes the story, she tries whipping the tears away but they are followed by another set.

In one sly movement I whipped her tears away and pulled her into a gentle but awkward embrace._ Dang it Mai, look what you turned me into. Before I met you I would have sat on the other side of this well and let you cry but now look. I'm hugging you and whipping your tears away on my own free will._

She is surprised I know but I continue to hold her, now in my lap. After a while she laid her head on my chest and she soon fell asleep with me slowly rubbing circles into her calf for she was wearing another one of her infamous mini skirts. I soon fell unconscious into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to her stirring in my lap, wide awake now. Light was streaming into the well, making it possible for use to see each other more clearly. I picked her up and set her gently on the ground, acting as though she were a precious fragile jewel.

I decided that we were getting out of here today, "Mai, stand up."

"Uh, okay," she went to get up when suddenly she collapsed and moaned in pain. I only took on step for me to get in front of her. I kneeled in front of her as she clutched her knee, "let go of your knee so I can take a look at it."

She let go as I slid my pale hands over her smooth creamy knee. I started massaging it, thinking that would help. She blushed as she looked away and covered her still bear chest **(A/N: her shirt was ruined so it wouldn't matter if she put it back on he'd still see through so she just didn't put it back on. Oh and she fell asleep with it off so yeah, but she still has her bra on! :) yay!)**, my hands still massaging her knee when they decided it was time to have a mind of their own.

My hands slid slowly up her lower thigh, making her gasp and stir but not push me away. My hands slid higher and higher until they reached the end of her skirt, where I stopped and started rubbing random patterns on her silky thighs.

I leaned down slowly and placed my lips on her soft awaiting ones. Her lips tasted like sweet strawberries, tea and a little bit of dust. But the sweetness over powered the dust.

I inhaleddelicious scent, strawberries and vanilla. The all too familiar scent that filled my office and clouded my mind every time she comes near me.

As the kiss grew more passionate by the minute I knew we had to get out of here and in order to do that, we needed air. Which unfortunately meant stop kissing. Grudgingly I leaned away and opened my closed eyes and stared at her beautifully flushed face, her eyes slowly opening to meet mine.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you, we need air so we can get out," I lend her a hand with my other on her waist to help her up. She stood surprised, smiling "m-my knee is better!"

She looked over at me and hugged me tightly. Of course I hugged back, still a bit hesitantly though, I still wasn't used to the contact.

She lifted her head and smiled brightly at me to which I returned a soft smile. I took pleasure at the sight of her blush and hide, happy but surprised eyes.

I looked up, thinking about the height of this well.

**Mai's POV:**

I was still dazed from his soft, gentle smile when out of the blue he said"Mai, get on my shoulders."

I blushed even more, if possible and screamed, "W-whaaat?"

He sighed and turned to me, the old Naru back, with his stoic face in place. "With our height combined you could probably reach the edge of the well." He said it as though it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the world! But did her forget I'M WEARING A SKIRT?

"Come on Mai, theres no other way and you need Matsuzaki-san to inspect your injures. Our heights combined could get you out of here and get help," he had a point but...but...I have a skirt! I knew I was blushing like a mad woman and Naru's intense stare didn't help either.

I sighed and nodded, he knelt down and grabbed my left leg and swung it over his broad shoulder. He left his hand on my left leg and grabbed my right leg and put it over his other shoulder. By now my skirt was basically just a ring around my hips and you could see my black lacy panties that matched my bra.

He slowly rose to his feet, keeping his balance in check. The only problem was we were in the middle of the well. As he slowly made his way over to the side of the well I couldn't help blushing furiously the whole time.

Neither one of us spoke in the embarrassing situation, instead we just concentrated on getting to the wall.

Once we made it to the side of the well Naru said, "okay Mai, can you reach the edge of the well?" He sounded as though I were the lightest thing he ever held. I reached but only the very tip of my middle finger could reach the ledge of the well.

"Only my middle finger can reach it," I said still trying, but it just would work. "Okay, stand on my shoulders. Place your right knee first on my shoulder then your left. Okay? Lets do that first so you could stand up easier. I'm going to guide your leg back okay? One, two, three," he slowly pushed my right leg behind his shoulder so I could kneel. His hand that guided my right leg landed on my waist to keep me steady as I placed my other knee on his shoulder.

"Okay, now slowly stand," I moved to fast to put my right foot on his shoulder that I started to wobble backwards. "Slow! Mai! Slow! Calm down, and slowly place your right foot on my shoulder," I did as I was told trying not to freak out.

"Okay, good. Now put your hands on the wall and push up. As you stand place your other foot on my other shoulder," I did and I reach to touch the ledge and and I made it! The only problem was I had to pull myself up. _Ohhhhh, I was never good pulls ups at gym!_

"Okay, Naru you can let go. I think I can pull myself up," I struggled to get a good footing on the stones in the wall. I felt Naru come out from under me. I could also feel his stare suspiciously at my butt, where my skirt was still up from sitting on his shoulders. I blushed and wiggled so that my skirt feel down.

**Naru's POV:**

I walked out from under her as she told me. Her skirt was still hitched up from her sitting on my shoulders. I blush as I remember the feeling of her...nevermind. I finally noticed I was staring...at her butt.

She must have felt my stare as she wiggled and her skirt fell down. _Thank God, I would have been staring at her so much I would have missed her if she fell. _I watch as she struggles to pull herself up, she must have been bad at the pull ups at school.

She finally makes it over the ledge but looks down, concern swirling in her eyes as she stared down at me. "I'll be fine Mai, go find help," I said she seemed a little more content but she stayed where she was, a bit nervous actually.

"Um...Naru, I don't have a shirt on...so... uh," I understood what she was trying to say. With a smirk I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it up to her. She caught it and with a bright smile said, "Thank you."

After she ran off, I allowed myself to smile a little. Thats another thing I admire, no love about her, she can always smile and find happy things to think about even in the middle or a terrible situation.

After a while, I heard footsteps, "Naru! Are you okay," Lin, wait since when did he start calling me Naru too? "Yes Lin, I am fine."

After I was pulled up from the well I turned to Mai who had been watching he whole time. She looked adorable seeing her in my long black shirt, her hands were hidden and it looked as though she was wearing nothing under it.

I walked over to her and placed one hand on her waist and another hand on her cheek where she leaned into my touch.

I leaned my head down and pressed my lips to her sweet ones. It was a passionate kiss, not filled with lust but love and longing. It was filled with all they feelings I had been building for the girl ever since I first met her. I could hear the chuckling and jokes from the other SPR members behind me. I could also feel their annoying stares which was ruining the moment for me and most likely for Mai.

I parted to take a breath and to glare at the peanut galleries behind me. Lin was the first to leave and Bou-san was the last, giving me a glare, almost brotherly that stated, "you hurt her or try anything, there will be no mercy for you."

I turned back to Mai after they left, her face was flushed and her big warm eyes stared at mine. "Mai, I'm a man more with action so its really...hard to say this. It will have to take sometime to get used to say this since I had neve-" she cut me off with a chaste kiss, most effective way of stopping me from taking.

She stared lovingly and understandingly into my eyes **(A/N: I'm trying not to make it sappy, but its hard! . ) **and placed both her hands on either side of my face, "Naru, I love you too."

I smiled, thankful she understands. As I go in to kiss her again she mumbled from under my lips, "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook from saying 'I love you'." _What?_

**How was that? I'm so sorry I took so long to update this! . I was really busy this week and then my computer crashed for like 2 days so...yeahhhhhhhh. Hehehehe ^_^ Sorry this "little" oneshot was so long, once I started typing I couldn't stop! Haha :D Oh yeah I wanted to know what you guys thought of me changing the name to Kawaii: Oneshots of Naru & Mai or maybe just Kawaii? I don't know, you guys can msg me some names or just say you like the name the way it is! :D Well I'll update soon! ^^ Next** **one-shot: Sleeping!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep

**THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! IM GONNA CRY YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! XD I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE LIKE FOR EVER BUT...WELL THERES NO EXCUSES LOL ^^ HEY THANKS TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY FOUND ME FUNNY LOL XD OK I'LL TRY REALLY HARD TO KEEP IT CUTE AND NOT M RATED LOL BUT DON'T WORRY NONE OF THESE CHAPTERS HAVE ANY M RATED THINGS IN IT :) WHOA IT'S HARD KEEPING NARU AND LIN IN CHARACTER! XD**

Sleep:

**Naru's POV:**

"Mai, tea." I ordered as I read a case file. It had been a slow day at the office and I had been reading files all day, it is now 1:06 am and not to mention my lack of tea.

It had been 5 minutes and I had not heard a single peep come from Mai. Something was definitely not right. For Mai to obey quietly was just too impossible.

I stand up and stride to the door with my book in hand, opening it I was surprised to see nor hear any sign of someone and thing. Mai's coat was still hanging on the coat rack and her shoes are still at the door.

I walk to the kitchen. No Mai. _What the hell is going on?_

I started heading towards Lin's office when a small figure on the coach caught my eye. The figure had short brown hair and wore a pink tank top with a green skirt. Mai was asleep on the job...again.

"Hey Mai, come on. Wake up I'll walk you home," I tried to shake her awake but to no avail. Looked at her fragile body. Her clothes reminding me vaguely of candy.

I was brought out of my musings when she shivered and curled into a small ball. I sighed, _stupid girl, _and I put my book on the coffee table and walked to the coat rack and grabbed my black trench coat and hurried back.

I sat by her feet and gently laid my coat over her small body, afraid the coat itself would crush her. Once she was covered I relaxed. " Idiot..." I mumbled as I started to close my eyes when I feel something hit my leg.

I look down to see her foot out stretched and rested near my thigh. _Of course she would hear me insult her when she is unconscious and still be able to kick me. If it's not her sassy remarks it's her unconsciousness that gets me!_

I stared at her face. Noticing how angelic it looked, how peaceful she seemed. How she seemed to resemble an innocent angel that just so happened to fall into the hands of a narcissistic man.

I blinked when she shivered again. This girl can never be warm. I gently pick her up and set her in my lap.

_Best way to warm a person is to use body heat._

She stopped shivering. Her head resting on his chest wasn't allowing him to see her face anymore. So he couldn't see the blush and the fact that she was smirking either.

My eyes shot open. _I don't remember falling did I...? What time is it?_

I look at the clock on the wall, 3:00 am.

_Great. Just what I need. And I believe Lin already left. Well there goes my ride home!_

I tried getting up but realized there was a body in my lap that cuddled into my chest. I look down to see Mai, peacefully asleep. Just how I left her. I smile, knowing this is one of the rare times I am actually close to her and I can stare and study her beautiful face.

"Mai. Come on wake up now. Mai, its 3:00 am. Wake up, you need to go home." I pick her up and hoist her to her feet. Thing was she was drowsy and tripped and latched onto me. Her arms tight around my waist.

Her sudden attack pushed me to the floor. I lay there for a moment to get the situation in my head right. "Mai..." she was still fast asleep...holding tight around my waist, her head lying on the top of my abs.

I tried sitting up but she still held on. "Mai...Come on wake up you idiot," I said as I tried to unlatch her arms but in the attempt to pull her off she gripped tighter.

So we were stuck...on the floor...in the office. _What if someone comes in and sees us...what if Lin saw us? I never thought Mai was such a sleep...tackler._

I decided the best way to go about this is...enjoy it while it lasts. I looked down at her head and placed my hand on it lightly. Her hair was so smooth and silky and it felt so healthy.

_If you can't beat them. Join them I guess. It always end like that with Mai._ Feeling kinda awkward at the feeling of her lying between my legs I scooted her upwards so her head was on my chest and our position wasn't as suggestive.

"Mmmmmm...Naru," she mumbled against my chest. I looked down, thinking she was awake but found her sound asleep as she cuddled closer. I sighed and reached up on the coffee table with my hand and grabbed my book I had place there when I first came out.

I read for about an hour, during that Mai had suspiciously slid more towards my face and now her head was under my chin. My hand had wandered to her head and brushed all the hair on the side of her head back.

"You know Mai...you're quiet cute, especially when you're mad and I guess now...even when you're asleep," I mumbled as I pretended to read the book, the girl lying on me made it hard to concentrate when she is so close.

I look down to see her head was slightly turned towards me. Her eyes closed, hiding those deep beautiful light brown orbs that hypnotized me every time I look into them, every time they blazed with anger or filled with tears or shined with happiness were the times I actually got a glimpse into her rather amusing soul. Her long beautiful eyelashes spread like eagle wings across the tops of her cheeks, just lightly touching her fare skin that showed no sign of ache or freckles or any kind of mark. Her lips were parted just a bit, they were a bit moist but not too dry and they weren't rosy red but they weren't pale ghost lips. They were the perfect type...my type.

"Just how an angel should look," I leaned down as I placed my hand at the point between her neck and jaw. I placed my lips on hers very gently, trying not to wake her. How would I ever explain why I was kissing her?

Her lips tasted of sweet tea and vanilla. Not my ideal favorite tastes but when her lips tasted like that they immediately became my favorite tastes. I pulled away to lick my lips which now had a slight flavor of sweet tea and vanilla.

I soon found that that wasn't enough. I wanted more. I **needed** more. I leaned down once again to taste her delicious lips. As I kissed her I noticed I was kissing her a little more harder but still gentle.

Then suddeny her lips moved a little bit and she pressed her lips harder to mine. My eyes widened and looked at her, eyes still closed. No sign she was ever awake.

I sighed a heavy sigh. _Cutting it a bit close aren't you Naru? God, I thought she was awake! But...it felt as though she responded to my kiss. Wow I guess she just responds to me, with the kicking and kissing I guess. But I guess thats the best I'm ever going to get. I mean how can she ever love some like me? A "narcissistic, pig-head jerk"?_

I sighed, "Mai...I know you could never love someone who was narcissistic, bossy, cold, heartless and is a jerk to you...someone like me. But...I love you, regardless if you love me back or not." I spoke in a hushed, soft voice.

She then moved and a giggle protruded from her mouth. I stared shocked as I hear her soft, smooth love filled voice speak, "Naru...how can you say I could never love someone like you? Of course I love you, you idiot."

She looked up and in her eyes, that little shine of happiness was almost over whelmed by the love I found swimming in my eyes.

"Mai...have you been awake this whole time?" I asked put my expressionless mask back on. She giggled and said, "yeah, ever since you found me on the coach and up until now."

"So you faked being asleep...this whole time. And you tackled me while still conscious," I said as I remembered back when I found her on the coach.

"Yeah," she smiled up at me and pecked my cheek.

**Mai's POV:**

_AHHHH HAAAAAAAA I HAVE FINALLY OUT-SMARTED NARU! _I thought as I remembered faking being asleep on the coach. And how it felt amazing when he brushed my hair back.

He sat there, staring at me after I pecked his cheek. Then he put both both hands on either side of my face and kissed me. It wasn't as gentle and innocent as the first ones but it wasn't bruising and heated with lust either.

We broke apart gasping, my face red and his a little pink. "So you heard my confession," he asked breathless. I started to like hearing him breathless.

"U-uhm ye-yeah..." I blushed even more I could be mistaken for a cherry. He just chuckled and kissed me again.

"Good...because I hate repeating myself Mai," I was about to protest when he captured my all too willing lips in another passionate kiss.

"jerk," I mumbled into his lips.

**HEY! SORRY I TOOK SOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! FORGIVE ME! PLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE! SO NONE OF THESE ARE GOING TO BE M RATED KK? :) SO HOW WAS IT? GOOD. BAD. GREAT. HORRIBLE. I-LOVE-YOU AWESOME. GO-DIE-IN-A-HOLE BAD? REVIEW! AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! XD I LOVE YOU ALL! XD NEXT ONE-SHOT: **_**MISTAKES!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mistakes

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with looooove problems haha! ^^ Well I hope you enjoy my latest one-shot! :D**

Mistakes:  
  
**Mai's POV:**

It was a normal day a SPR, serving tea to the Overlord and filing. But today was a little bit different because I brought my handy-dandy ipod!

I was currently putting some files in the filing cabinet next to the book shelves in Naru's office while listening to some American chick sing. Yasu had downloaded American songs on my ipod like crazy! 

I suddenly felt my one of ear buds, that were connecting to my ipod, being pulled out.

"Mai, I've been trying to tell you something for the last 5 minutes," a cold voice said right next to my ear. His warm breath blowing my hair slightly. My eyes widen at the slight pressure on my back. His arm moves to the bookshelf to hold himself up.

I turn around to see his self defiant smirk and his captivating blue eyes glimmer with a hint of mischievous,his face was so close to mine that our noses were touching. He looked so cool with his hand right next to my head and the other tucked in his pocket, bending down to get to eye level with me.

I quickly recover and turn annoyed as I once again see his smirk, "W-what is it N-Naru, I'm busy?" _I know I'm blushing but maybe if I seem serious then he won't notice!_

His smirk grew wider as he advanced closer, pushing me up against the bookshelf. Hes lips dangerously close to mine, until they slip past my lips, brushing my heated cheek to my ear.

"I've been trying to tell you that..." my heart was beating so loudly I could hear it in my ears and I could barley hear him. "Y-y-yes?" I stutter out, unable to breath with the feeling of my pounding heart against my chest.

"...that I need..." He knew this was torture for me, this slow agonizing pain that only he can cause with every word he prolongs.

"That I need...your...tea," _TEA? MY HEART IS GOING NUTS AND ALL YOU SAY IS YOU NEED MY TEA?_

"YOU JERK! YOU STUPID, NARCISSISTIC, PIG-HEADED, TWO FACED, MONKEY BUTT, SLOTH TOED TROLL!" I scream as I push him away with all my might. I turned on my heels to go stomp out of the room but I guess my ear buds from my ipod fell out and so, being me I tripped on them and whoops!

I was falling forward and the floor under me had my name written all over it. It even had an X to mark where I was going to fall! I closed my eyes but I never felt the impact.

After a while of getting bored of being freaked out, I opened my eyes. There was the ground...inches under my face. I turn around to see Naru's face not far from mine. He looked as though he was about to kiss me and as he came closer, our lips almost touching...I sneezed.

Not only did I sneeze right in his face but I also hit our heads together.

We both stood there shocked. I wiped his face off.

"Oops...my mistake," I laughed and he smiled a devilish grin that strangly reminded me of the grinch.

Then suddenly he let go and I fell to the floor. Shocked I looked up.

"Oops...my mistake," He said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Jerk..."

"I know."

He bent down and picked me up and kissed me full on the mouth.

"But you love me," he said as he kissed me once more.

**HAHA! Sorry I didn't up date! And sorry this is SO short! Please review! ^^ Next one-shot: Sick**


	6. Chapter 6: Sick

**Hey! Sorry for not updating soon! Ugh, my love life is going down the toilet right now lol ^^ Well sorry for changing the one-shot for this chapter, I just didn't like "Mistakes" so I changed it to "Sick" I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Sick

**Naru's POV:**

The light around us made her beautiful face glow even more, the smile I came to know was now plastered on her face as her eyes stared lovingly into mine.

"Mai...," I reach my hand out to stroke her rosy cheek when I heard a noise, almost like a door slamming closed. I turn my head to the right to see where the noise and originated from but could not find the source.

_If I can't find it, then who cares._I think as I turn my head back to Mai, but was shocked to see she had disappeared. I stared at my outstretched hand. I could still feel the warmth of her cheek just centimeters away.

"-ru?" Huh? Mai? I look around to find her when suddenly I'm plunged into darkness. But I oddly noted that I felt warmth on my cheek and shoulder. _Strange..._

"-aru? Naru? Hey, are you OK? Naru?" Mai's worried voice...

I open my eyes to be greeted by two big, curious and worried filled light chocolate eyes. I couldn't help but think one word.

_Cute...Whoa..I'm her boss. There will be none of __**that. **__I can't be affiliated with her in that kind of relationship._

"Naru, are you OK?" She asks in a small but cu- _nope, not that word. Just a small voice, not __**cute,**__ just small._

It was now that I got my barrings and how close our proximity is.

I was sitting in my chair in my office, hunched over with her kneeling in front of me with one hand on my shoulder and one on my cheek. _So that explains the warmth on my shoulder and cheek._

I straighten up and look down at her, her big brown eyes staring worriedly at me. I couldn't help but blush a tiny bit at how she sat slightly in between my knees. _A __**very**__ suggestive and tempting position. WHOA! Tempting? __**TEMPTING? **__What th hell is wrong with me? I must be mad or sick! And I __**know**__I'm not mad so...I'm sick. Perfect explanation for how I'm thinking about her, and for why I dreamed of her. But why did the dream feel so...loving?_

I cough and turn my head away from her, hiding my slightly pinked cheeks. From my peripheral vision I could see confusion mixed with worry written all over her face, just like before. Typical Mai, thinking only of others.

"What do you want Mai," I said in my usual voice but even I could hear my voice waver.

"Well I just walked in the door almost 2 hours late and you didn't yell at me nor ask for tea, and Lin is nowhere to be seen. So I got worried and came to see if you were alright. God, you scared me Naru! You just discharged yourself from the hospital two days ago, so when I saw you hunched over in your seat I almost screamed!" She started out sweet and innocent but it ended with her chiding me.

She stood up while she was talking so she now she was bent over facing me and had both hands on either arm of my chair to hold herself up. She had effectively trapped me.

I moved to stand up and she let go of my chair and leaned on the edge of my desk. Her bravado form the earlier chiding was gone now. So I took my chance to put her in her place, and to tease her of course.

I leaned toward her and placed my hands on the desk on either side of her thighs and leaned close to her. Our bodies now were flush up against each other, and her face was as red as a tomato. _Hmmm, I should do this more often. I love her reaction, and...I don't know why I like the feel of our bodies like this. It feels almost like...it was meant to be. No, of course it wasn't meant to be. This is __**Mai**__and you are...you, the great Oliver Davis._

"Lin is off on personal visits and I..." I leaned so close to her that I could feel her breath and smell her wonderful smell of vanilla, strawberries and tea. A perfect aroma if you ask me.

Her face was so red and her eyes were so big, I just had to prolong this. I brushed my cheek against hers as I blew slightly in her ear. I could feel the shiver it gave her and smirked in triumph.

"And I...am just fine, Mai." I smirked. _I must admit, this might be my favorite activity, if it weren't for the fact that its just coming from a cold. _I felt a sudden sadness was overme as I thought over that. _Its all just from a cold..._

"Naru...YOU JERK!" She yelled as she pushed me away and she stomped to the door.

"Oh, and Mai," I called after her. She turned with an obviously annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"What," she said with venom hanging on the one word. I sat down and picked up a book, making her wait for me.

"...tea." She growled and stomped out of my office, in the process slamming the door. Same old, cute Mai.

**Mai's POV**

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT NARCISSISTIC,PIG-HEADED, OVER ACHEVING, I-KNOW-EVERYTHING, FAT-HEADED, PIG! HOW DARE HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY FEELINGS! I OUGHT TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HIM! HE IS SO..SO...HANDSOME A-AND..GAH! I can't even think straight after that little..."accident"! Now how am I supposed to work!_

I finally finished the tea and put it on the tray and walked to his door and knocked. _I should spike his precious tea and see __**then **__what he would do! _

A soft "come in" emerged from inside the closed door, labeled CEO. I opened the door and walked in carrying the tray. I walked over to him and set his cup on his desk. As I went to turn around to leave I noticed he was staring at me._ AHH! WHY IS HE STARING AT ME? MAYBE HE READ MY MIND! Wait...can he read my mind? WHAT IF HE CAN? ESCAPE! ESCAPE! _

I turn quickly to make a B-line to the door, I was home free! That is until I heard- "Mai?" _Crap._

I turned towards him, "yes Naru?"

He got up and walked calmly over to me and stopped when we were a couple of inches away. I blushed and tried backing up when I felt the door knob in my lower back and the cool wood pressed on my back.

He stared at me for a while then asked in a serious tone, "are you OK Mai?"

_…...What? Naru? Asking __**me**__ if I'm OK? __**THE **__Naru the narcissist asking if __**I **__am OK? Is __**he OK**__?_

Unfortunately my mouth decided that my thoughts needed to be heard so I ended up blurting out, "are **you**OK?" Wrong move.

His eyes widened in surprise but went back to normal but instead of moving away he stepped closer and placed his hand my forehead. He quickly withdrew it, but he didn't step away.

"N-naru?" I squeak as he places his hand once again on my forehead, and then moves it down to my cheek as his other hand is placed on my other cheek. Then they both travel to under my jaw. It felt as though he were holding my head up.

"I'm checking to see if you tonsils are swollen. You have a high temperature. You're probably sick," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I couldn't think, he was too close for me to think.

"I-I'm n-not sssssick Naru. I-I'm f-fi-ine! I-I'm j-just a l-little toast-ty i-is a-all," how I manage to say a whole sentence is beyond me. I quickly slide next to the door and open it with all my strength. Wrong move...again.

The door wanted to kiss Naru, I guess, so it just so happened slammed right into his face. "Oops! I-I am ssssooooooo ssorry N-Naru!" My need to escape was far more greater than the future yelling I was about to get, so I bolted out of there and to the safety to the kitchen.

_OH GOD! I AM SOOOOOO STUPID! WHY DID THE DOOR __**HAVE**__ TO HIT HIM? AND RIGHT IN THE FACE TOO! OHHHHHHH, HE IS GONNA __**ANNIHILATE **__MEEEEEEEEE! _**(A/N: Jeez...poor Mai. .' ) **

I could feel my face begin to heat even more than it already was. I started to sway just a bit. _M-maybe I'm just t-tired. I'll go rest on the couch for just a bit._

I stumbled out of the kitchen and started to head to the couch when I heard my name be growled.

**Naru's POV**

She scurried out of my, where I heard her hurried steps grow faint. _Ouch...Who knew she was that strong?_ I grimaced as I touched my nose. It wasn't broken but it sure felt like it was close. _I was just checking if she was OK...This is what I get for trying to be nice and seeing if she was OK and not sick. Though I am worried, she had an awfully high temperature. Ow...my nose still hurts like hell! Oh She is in for one hell of a scolding!_

As I tend to my injured nose I open my door to see Mai stumbling uncontrollably out of the kitchen.

"Mai," I growl, I got her attention but what I saw shredded all emotions I had just moments ago. She looked pale but her face was extremely red, sweat was starting to trickle down her head, she was stumbling around worst than a drunk, and her eyes were glazed._ I don't think I'm the one sick anymore._

I walked over to her just in time, she collapsed in my arms, clearly exhausted. I picked her up bridal style and placed her gently on the couch, as if she were the most fragile thing in the world._ She __**is**__extremely fragile. Wait, why do I suddenly care for her? When have I cared for her or anyone else? What has she done to me? I can't work one day without her crossing my mind. Dammit, why? Why do I care so god damn much?_

I went to the bathroom and in the cupboard I hid a blanket. I took the blanket and placed it on her, I tucked her in so as to make sure she didn't have any place where cold air could touch her silk-like skin. I got a cool damp wash-cloth and placed it on her forehead.

I sat on the ground in front of her and watched her as she slept **(A/N: Naru, I never knew you were such a creep! lol)**, watching her cute little expressions. Yes, I said cute. I am starting to get used to thinking of her as cute then as just another fan girl.

I came to realize that I was fascinated, mesmerized, if you will, by this one girl. This one extraordinary girl, whom worried and fused over me so much that she neglected herself and didn't even notice she was sick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME CHANGETHINGY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM!

It was 10:26 p.m. So I decided that we both should get home, so what did I do?

I brought her home to my condo. I honestly don't have a clue as to why. She was sick, and lived alone? Yes, but I could've easily brought her to her house and asked Bou-san or Matsuzaki-san to take care of her. But I didn't, I couldn't. I wanted to take care of her. Though I'll probably never admit it.

I placed her gently on my queen sized bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. I walked over to the other side and sat down next to her and read my book.

_So, uh, why didn't you sit in a chair next to her bedside? Why sit __**on**__the bed next to her?_

Because it is more comfortable and I can keep an eye on her.

Ahhh, but

_**all **__your chairs are top of the line chairs that are __**made**__for luxury and comfort._

_And why am I fighting with myself exactly?_

Well, my stupid idiotic brother, I maybe your twin but I am not you.

Gene? What the hell are you doing?

Oh, you know, hanging out. Watching over Mai and of course you.

You shouldn't be "

_**hanging out**__", you should be moved on. So go away, be moved on. Stop asking me stupid questions and get out of my head._

Oh little brother, you are so cute! Are you jealous that I said I'm watching over Mai? Hmm?

Of course not! Now, stop being stupid.

Hmm, defensive aren't we?

Shut up, Gene.

Alright! Alright! But remember this, she loves you, not me. She never loved me. She thought I was you all along. She just called me Naru,

_**your**__name, not mine. Though albeit she never knew it, but it still matters._

…...How do you know?

I could hear the venom in my words, and I saw Gene's shocked and hurt face. The face almost identical to the one Mai wore when I asked if she loved me or Gene. Shock and pain.

_I know Noll, because yes she said she liked my smiles but she said that she liked how you fought with her and you two argued. She always saw that glimmer of love and happiness she nor anyone ever saw. She always saw the good in you Noll. Thats special, don't loose it._

…...I see.

Goodbye Noll.

Goodbye...Gene.

And just like that, the connection broke. Leaving me in silence to think over what he had said.

**Mai's POV**

I opened my eyes, sunlight danced on the white wall. I looked around, not moving my head. I was in a room with white walls, black ceiling with black carpeting, there were two black bookshelves filled with all sorts of books. I saw two huge mirrors, I suppose those were the doors to the closet. I saw a black nightstand next to my head with a modern alarm clock, a black lamp with a white lamp shade. Finally I looked down to seeI'm lying in a black queen sized bed. I suddenly feel the pressure on my forehead leave, and I see a white wash-cloth fall onto my chest. 

What the-?

I saw out of my peripherals something move under the covers next to me on my right. I look over to see Naru's face just inches away from mine. His breathing slow and heavy, his handsome face which is meant to be peaceful looked contorted. Even in slumber he looks tormented. I place my hand gingerly on his cheek.

"Naru," I say softly. Never the less his gorgeous blue eyes open to greet mine good morning.

"Yes?" He eyes encouraging me to continue.

"Where am I," I asked. _I feel so calm. But why?_

"

My condo," he calmly stated as if it were normal. Aaaaaaand thats were the calmness left. _Ahh, his condo...HIS CONDO? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN HIS CONDO? AND WHY ARE WE IN THE SAME BED? AND S-SO C-CLOSE!_

"W-WHA-? W-WHY AMMMM I-I IN Y-YOUR C-COND-DO? A-AND W-WHY A-A-ARE W-WEEEE-" I practically screamed. He grimaced and placed a gentle finger on my lips.

"Quiet, I can hear you just fine, and so can the rest of the neighborhood," I pouted but let him talk.

"You are here because, if you remember, you fainted due to exhaustion at SPR yesterday and you had a terrible cold. So I brought you here, to rest and to keep an eye on you. And we are sleeping in the same bed because I was tired and this **is**my bed isn't it?" He finished with his signature smirk and eyebrow raised.

I sighed in defeat, and went to get up but an arm shot out around my waist. The arm pulled me close to the body it was connected to. Naru. His chest was flush against my back and it felt amazing. I could hear his breath in my ear.

"N-Naru?" I froze. _What is he doing?_

"Mai, you're sick you should stay here with me," he said in my ear. My breathing hitched as his other hand came around and gently stroked my cheek. I turned around to face Naru, his eyes serious and calculating. Watching my every move no doubt.

I felt the tears in my eyes. "Why...why are you doing this when you already rejected me?" My head now buried in his shirt. I looked up after what seemed like forever after he didn't say a word. His eyes looked pained, but there was something more, something that made me want to just kiss the pain away.

"Because, Mai, I was wrong. I realize that now. I also realized that," he leaned down to where his lips were practically touching mine and spoke, " I, the great Oliver Davis, is in love with," I thought he was just gonna pull away again, like all the other times but he didn't.

My heart beat fast with every second he didn't say anything. _He was in love? With? Who? Naru, who are you in love with?_

"You, the amazing, dense, stupid Mai Taniyama." He smirked. I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind when his lips gently met mine. My mind went blank.

_He said...he loves me. Oh god, hes kissing me! I'm so happy!_

I felt the, at first sour tears that transformed to tears of joy, run down my face. His hand swiftly brushed them away.

We broke apart for the need of oxygen was getting a bit overwhelming. And I opened my eyes to reveal triumphant blue orbs.

"Naru, I love you. Not Gene," I said making sure he believed every word of what I said. He smiled, a genuine smiled that made my heart ooze.

"I know," I smiled as he came in for another heart bursting kiss.

**Sorry it was longer than expected! Hehe ^^ Was it good? Bad? I love you good? Go die in a whole bad? Review please! :D I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Next one-shot: Yasu's evil plans! **


	7. Chapter 7: Yasu's Evil Plans

**Yo! So sorry I hadn't updated this since like...a year? Haha sorry! Well, I decided to continue it! Also, check out my other stories! Especially, if you ADORE romance, humor, and a whole lot of HORROR! **

ENJOY!

Yasu's Evil Plans!

**Mai's POV:**

SPR was currently attending a ball hosted by their former clients as a thank you. I decided to wear a beautiful, green gown with silver jewelry.

I was currently standing on the wall, quietly sipping my drink. I was thankful they had champagne** and** sparkling grape juice for the under age people. I happily watched Bou-san and Ayako twirl around to an up-beat song. Naru is nowhere in sight. _Probably talking to some rich and famous scientists. After all he is Oliver Davis. _I look to see Yasu and Masako, who wore a kimono, of course, dancing too.

My eyes widened as I saw Lin-san and Madoka-san dancing too. _They look happy._ I smile as I continue to sip my sparkling juice. I watched as the song ended and another up-beat song began.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" I turn to see a rather handsome man bowing with his hand extended, his brown eyes looking at me. He looked a little older than me, around 20 or 22. I smiled and set my drink down on the table next to me.

"Yes, thank you," I say as I place my hand in his. He smiled as he lead me onto the dance floor. We swayed to the fast song and we talked. I found out his name was Masamoto Kiro. Once the song ended, he lead me off of the dance floor.

"Thank you Masamoto-san for the dance, I enjoyed it," I smiled up at him. He smiled and said his goodbyes before leaving. I once again stood next to the wall watching my friends enjoy their dances.

"You know Mai-chan, Naru is over there, not dancing with anyone," Yasu said from next to me. I jumped, not noticing him before.

"Wh-what? Where did you come from," I ask astonished by his amazing poofing up skills. He pushed his glasses and smiled.

"I came from everywhere and nowhere. And I said, Naru is over there without a dance partner." Yasu pointed to the corner. Sure enough, there was Naru. Arms crossed, glare in full effect. He just watched the people and sipped his champagne, just how I was doing earlier.

"That's creepy Yasu. So? What are you getting at," I ask as I cross my arms and look away. Yasu hugged me and laughed.

"You are too cute, Mai-chan! I'm getting at, you should go dance with him. I mean, you do like him, don't you," Yasu asked as he detangled himself from me. I looked at him to see him looking over my head, towards the direction of Naru.

"Yeah, but still. Naru would never dance with me," I say in a defeated tone. Before I had time to react, he had swiped his finger through the frosting of a piece of cake and dabbed it onto my cheek.

"Yasu! Wha-what are you doing," I ask, almost yell. He grinned as he looked towards Naru's direction. Then, in one swift action, he turned us around and licked my cheek where he had put the frosting. I froze as he stayed there for a minute before standing straight up. A triumphant smile was planted on his face.

"Yasu...what...was that," I ask as I place my hand on my cheek. I could feel some frosting still there and pulled my hand away to see it on my hand.

"Ahh! I still have some on my face! Yasu!" I go to grab a napkin from the table when Yasu grabs my hand.

"I could help you," he said in a seducing type of voice, getting really close to my face. I hit him upside the head.

"Yasu, you creep! No! No! I got it okay? I'm fine," I say nervously, not wanting him to lick my cheek again. He laughed loudly as he pulled me into a gentle hug and pulled away.

"Mai-chan, you're so funny! Here, go wash up in the bathroom," he chuckled as he handed me a napkin before leaving. I sigh. _Yasu can be so weird at times...but, he can also be very sweet. _I smile as I walk to the door.

**Naru's POV:**

I glared as Yasu licked Mai's cheek, his eyes glancing up at me every so often. I couldn't hear Mai's reaction, but it looked like she was flustered. I continued to glare when Yasu hugged Mai and gave her a napkin. Yasu walked off triumphantly. I watched as Mai smiled towards him then walked towards the door. I turned, too angry to stand it anymore. I continued to sip the expensive champagne when Yasu walked up to me.

"You know Naru, Mai was pretty sad because she didn't get to dance with you," he said. I turn to him to see that he had disappeared. I sighed as I walked towards the door Mai had exited from.

I walk over to the bathroom door and knocked. I heard a familiar female voice say she be out in a minute. I smirked as I leaned up against the wall. The door finally opened to show a flustered Mai. She saw me and pouted.

"Naru, you knocked? Jeez, I thought it was someone else so I rushed!"

I smirked, noticing she had left a spot of frosting on her cheek. I then frowned, remembering Yasu's earlier shenanigans. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me.

"You missed a spot, Mai," I say as I whip the spot of frosting with my handkerchief. I smirked at Mai's blush. We stayed silent as we stared at each other.

"U-Um, N-Naru can I talk t-to you," Mai inquired, pointing to the double french doors in the ballroom, leading to the garden. I nodded and I offered my arm for her to take, not wanting to loose her through the crowd of merry dancers.

I lead her out the doors and into the dimly lit garden. I look over to see Mai's soft, brown hair sway in the warm, summer night's breeze. For a moment, my breath was taken from me as I stared at her beauty.

We continued to walk through the garden peacefully. The silence that was between us was not that of awkwardness, but calmness. I suddenly pulled from my peaceful walk when Mai tugged on my arm lightly, stopping me in my actions.

I look down at her as she stared at the pong intensely. We had been crossing a stone bridge that led to a white gazebo, the only light coming from the ballroom. She continued to stare at the pond, her eyes softening. The moon had revealed itself from behind the blue clouds. Mai slipped her arm out from mine and leaned on the stone side of the bridge.

For a while we did not speak. I leaned on the stones next to her, only our shoulders touching. I gazed out onto the pond, then past the pond into the various flowers.

"You know, the moonlight makes everything look so much more beautiful. It seems the moonlight can transform a fearsome lion to a graceful koi," she murmurs, her soft, understanding eyes gazed lazily over the shimmering water. I stayed silent as I looked at her.

_That is true. The moonlight on her pale, smooth skin makes her look as if she were glowing like an angel._ I think as she turns to me, her graceful smile enchanting me.

"Naru..." she murmurs, hope in her eyes as she turns completely towards me. She moves closer to me. In the ballroom, I can hear the previously playing song come to an end. A new, slow song began. Then, I did something I never would have done in a million years.

"May I have this dance," I ask as I offer my hand to her and bow slightly. I inwardly smile as I note her blush in the faint lighting. She shyly nods and places her small hand in my large one. I lead her to the gazebo and place my hand on her mid-back.

We swayed to the slow, graceful song. I then remembered about what she had said about the moonlight transforming a tiger to a koi. Unbeknownst to me, I chuckled a bit as I noticed the resemblance between the lion and Mai. Mai looked up at me with a curious look. I closed my eyes and turned my grin into a smirk.

"How you spoke about the moonlight transforming a lion into a koi, it resembles you quite a bit," I say. I could hear the amusement in my voice. Mai's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't get it," she admitted as we continued to sway.

"Of course you don't, you're too dumb," I say condescendingly. Mai huffed and was about to brake away from me when I pulled her closer to me, preventing her from escaping. I could hear her gasp, but none the less, she rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

"You resemble a lion because of your courage and fearlessness of fighting and standing up for what you believe is right," I murmur into her hair. The aroma of vanilla and strawberries invading my senses. Mai is silent, so continue, "however, you tend to become like a koi at times. You become gentle, almost graceful. You have a warm atmosphere about you that just entices people and draws them into you without any resistance."

Our position morphed from the traditional dancing stance to both my hands locked together around her waist and her arms around mine. I rested my head on her head as she rests her's on my chest. We ended up swaying just our hips and slowly spinning in a small circle. I entertwined my fingers together as I waited for her reply. I could feel my cheeks heat up after a moment of silence.

"Even though you are cold most times, and you tend to insult me, you are very gentle sometimes, and you tend to have a softness in your eyes that tells me, you're not as cold as you portray," Mai's soft voice murmured from my chest. I could feel her voice vibrate in my chest.

"Hmm?" I ask at her sudden confession. She pulls away, the reluctance evident in her actions.

"...N-Naru...I-I," she starts, her eyes looking over at the water surrounding the gazebo. The moonlight shined on her face, showing her almost pained expression.

"...O-Oliver..." My eyes widen at my true name. I watched as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. In an instant, she opened her eyes, revealing a determined look in them.

"Oliver, I have told you this once and you questioned me...I love you, and I know **for sure** that it is **you**. Not Gene. I just want you to know that; if you are going to reject me, at least reject me properly instead of saying something stupid like last time."

I stood, astonished for a minute. _Had that truly come out of Mai's mouth? She doesn't love Gene...but, me..._I stared at her. Her expression turning from determination to defeat as she began to brake away from my grasp. A sigh escaping her lips.

**Mai's POV:**

I watch as Naru just stared at me, his eyes almost glazed over. He moved slightly, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. I sigh as I moved to brake away, the bittersweet feeling of finally getting it over with embroidering my pained heart. I was stopped when Naru's arms wouldn't budge. I look back at him to see his eyes still covered, his face stoic. I press again against his arm, and still it wouldn't budge. My eyebrows furrowed as I gazed up at him.

Ever so slowly, a smile grew on his face. I watched in amazement as Naru looked at me finally. His mesmerizing blue eyes glowed with happiness and a loving warmth. My breath was caught when he pushed me against him in a soft hug. I could feel my breath heighten as I hoped I was reading the signs right.

""...at least reject me properly instead of saying something stupid like last time." Mai, you should know by now, I don't say stupid things. That's your job," Naru says in his usual condescending voice. Only this time, there was a hint of a smile in his voice. I laughed lightheartedly. _That was such a "Naru joke"!_

Naru pulled away and smiled at me. I wouldn't say I was used to his smile, but I could at least react quick enough now. I smiled back at him as I felt my eyes start to prickle.

"So, does this mean you...what," I ask. I didn't know whether to cry or laugh. I was so consumed by his attracting cologne that I couldn't really think straight. He chuckled quietly as he leaned down close to me.

"This means...I love you too. Not matter how clumsy you are," Naru says with a smirk. His remark totally killed my romantic mood, but before I could argue with him, he pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. My eyes widened as all thoughts of fighting with him fled my mind on a gust of wind. I hugged around his neck as he pulled away from me. I pouted and he smiled a small smile again.

"Even though you are clumsy as hell, you are quite charming," Naru murmured as he kissed me again. He pulled away and I pouted again. He rose an eyebrow.

"I keep pouting because each time you kissed me, I was off guard! I'd like to be on guard for once so **I** can kiss **you**," I complain. Naru laughed. This time he didn't chuckle, no he_ laughed_, and in such an uncharacteristic way. Apparently, he found it the funniest thing in the world because he didn't stop. He dropped his head on my shoulder as he continued his laughing session. _Apparently, he hasn't laughed in over fifty-years..._ I thought, deadpanned by his weirdness. _Maybe hes more weird than I thought..._

"You are so unpredictable, Mai," Naru chuckled as his laughing session came to an end. I smiled and giggled. He looked up at me, he was smiling a gorgeous smile that showed his perfect, white teeth. His smile reached his eyes as his cheeks harbored a light tint of pink. I quickly pressed my lips to his as my heart swelled with happiness and love for the man before me.

"You are so adorable like that," I giggle as I moved away. He smiled at me and moved in to kiss me again. He stopped when there was a rustle in the bushes. I turn to see Bou-san fall from behind one of the bushes, rubbing his butt.

"B-BOU-SAN? WH-WHAT THE-" I stopped when out popped Yasu. Then Ayako stood up, an annoyed expression on her face as she crossed her arms and glared at Bou-san and Yasu on the ground. John stood up with his head tilted to the ground, a blush and a guilty look adorned his innocent face. Masako gracefully rose, she kindly smiled, but a hint of pain was held in her teary eyes. Then, unexpectedly, Lin stood up from another bush. Lin only stared at us until Madoka stood up with a grin and a wave, a camera hanging from around her neck.

"Ahhhh, Mai, Naru. Wh-Where did you guys c-come from? I was just-" Bou-san was cut off by Ayako.

"They clearly know we were spying on them because of **you two goofing around**,"Ayako growled at Yasu and Bou-san. Yasu just shrugged and looked innocently at Ayako.

"What? Watching Mai-chan and Naru-chan kissing got me into a romantic mood, and I just wanted to share it with Bou-saaaaan~," Yasu sang as he grabbed Bou-san's hands. Bou-san shook the college kid's hands away with a shiver.

"Get away! I don't want to freakin' share your moods with you! Especially after you acted like you were going to kiss me! Thats creepy, kid..." Bou-san complained.

"I-I apologize Mai-san and Shibuya-san. Ay-Ayako-san dragged me out here with th-them," John explained shyly as he looked up at us through his blonde bangs. I smiled at him, not being able to be mad at John.

"Congratulations, Mai. I know when I am beat," Masako smiled as she lifted her sleeve to her mouth. I smiled back at her, understanding her pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Luella will just **LOVE** this! Her son finally got a girlfriend! A cute one at that too," Madoka sang as she hugged Lin's arm and hopped up and down. I could feel Naru's glare towards the pink haired woman. Lin just gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Oh, don't be so uptight about it Noll," Madoka waved her hand towards him as she looked through her camera. Naru sighed as he looked at me silently. I shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Oh, and thanks Yasuhara-san," Madoka said towards Yasu. Both Naru and I looked at Yasu questioningly, or at least my confusion showed. Yasu nodded and smiled.

"Oh yeah, this was your plan, wasn't it? Good job, kid," Ayako said as she smiled at him. He smiled then looked towards me and Naru. Yasu's face fell.

"Uh-oh! The jigs up! Cheese it!" Yasu yelled as he stood up and ran away somewhere. Everyone laughed and chuckled as Yasu ran. I whipped the tears from my eyes as we waited for Yasu to come back.

"Um...is he coming back?"

**So did you like that? I know I loved it! ^^ I love Yasu, hes so funny! Well, it would be just llllllllovely if you guys and girls would review! I apologize for all the mistakes in this whole story. Also, read my other stories! The Higurashi Case, the one I am currently working on is so scary it will keep you on your toes when your walking through your house at night! Mwahahahahaha! Adieu! **

Next Oneshot!-The Beach!


End file.
